


Quick To Defend

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: He saw Tenten raise her arms in defence, and the nameless boy slap her right across the face; when he saw her hit the dirt; Kiba saw red. [Kiba x Tenten]
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Tenten
Kudos: 6





	Quick To Defend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Wrote this whole thing on a single night time walk! Basically just Kiba being his adorable, hot-blooded, self xD
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Kiba x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Minor Threat. Minor Violence. Mild Swearing. Minor Character Injury.

Kiba and his sister were heading into the shopping district to do a supply run for the veterinary clinic when his sister pointed up ahead of them.

"Hey isn't that your friend? What's her name?" Hana started clicking her fingers in thought.

Kiba looked ahead to see who his sister was talking about.

"Tenten," Kiba stated with a long blink. He ignored his sister saying "oh yea that's it" for staring at his friend some more.

She was all dressed up; dress, high heels, let down hair, makeup, the works. But what was more pressing was her slumped shoulders, closed off body language and fearful eyes and some random guy Kiba had never seen before, about their age, seemed to be _yelling_ at her.

"Ouch looks like a lovers tiff," he felt his sister grab his sleeve. "Let's avoid; no need to get involved."

He was almost about agree, when he saw Tenten raise her arms in defence, and the nameless boy slap her right across the face; when he saw her hit the dirt; Kiba saw _red_.

He growled the loudest, deepest growl of his life and sprinted over. Only coming to a stop when he had all out launched himself at the boy and had him on the ground pinned under him. He growled at him, showing his teeth in an obvious threat; the boy immediately recoiled.

"The _fuck_ do you think you're doing hitting Tenten like that?!" He punched him as hard as he could in the jaw, finding glee in the blood that trickled out of his mouth. "I'm gonna-!"

"Kiba stop it!" Tenten yelled from behind him, pulling on his punching arm, stopping his next attack. "It's only-!"

"Cut! Cut! _Cut_!" A random, megaphone enhanced voice, called out at that moment.

"-A movie!" Tenten finished holding on to his arm tighter.

The dog owner froze as his brain tried to process what was happening.

"What?" He asked, fist still rose menacingly in the air.

"A movie?" He heard his sister repeat as she ran over to be beside them, also sounding confused.

A tall, thirty something year old woman, with angry eyes was hovering over them the next second.

" _Who_ the _hell_ are you and _why_ are you attacking my actors?!"

"Actors," Kiba repeated before turning to Tenten who looked like it was taking everything in her not to laugh. "So you're not-?"

"I'm fine!" She let out a small laugh then, her smile never leaving her face. "He didn't even really hit me! Look!" She pointed at her cheek then. "No mark!"

Kiba looked down then. "And you're not-?"

"Ple-please don't hi-hit me again," the boy beneath him cowered.

The male Inuzuka got off him then, to stand beside Tenten in clunky, embarrassed, movements.

When the older woman, the director he assumed, called for medical he turned to the weapons user who was now smiling at the whole situation into her palm.

"Guess I overreacted huh?" He grinned in bashfulness now knowing the actual situation.

"It's fine, I get it, you thought he hit me and you ran into help," she beamed at him. "I would have done the same," Tenten grinned. "But Kiba, come on, it's _me_!" She winked. "I can look after myself!"

"I know that," he quickly agreed, it was true, Tenten was a tough cookie. "It's just; I saw him hit you and I-"

His face went bright red when she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"And you wanted to help me, I know, thank you Kiba," she smiled sweetly at him, only resulting in his face becoming even more red. "It's sweet."

Tenten then quickly looked behind her before turning to his sister. "You guys should probably get out of here though; the director will _not_ like the disruption to the schedule!"

"Right," Hana laughed. "Come on hero boy!"

He was pulled down the street, back in the direction they just came from, and he felt himself wave back automatically to Tenten's beaming wave.

"I am _so_ telling mom about this!" Hana laughed loudly at his expense when she finally let him go when the weapons user was out of sight.

"Well! You know what?! Whatever! Because; I did the right thing and;" the younger Inuzuka growled in frustration then. "Let's just go!"

He could still hear his sister laughing at him as he started stomping down the street.

His mother, did, in fact, find the story hilarious, but at the same time congratulated him on jumping in to help his friend; she went back to laughing at him when Hana told their mother about how red he went at Tenten's thank you kiss on the cheek.


End file.
